Too little too late
by softballchick03
Summary: Oliver is going to move almost across the entire country, but before he does it's his goal to tell Lilly that he loves her, a secret that not even his best friends Miley and Jake know. Easy right? Wrong. Too bad Jake is going out with her. R&R please!
1. Movin

Olivers P O V

"Cudlems where are you?" I asked. I was spending another afternoon playing hide and go seek with my gerbil. My dog always won so I decided I would try to play with my gerbil, but so far he just goes onto his exercise wheel and sleeps. he actually sleeps in his exercise wheel. Don't ask why, but if I had one, I probably would too. It looks like fun to me anyways.

"Cudlems don't make me play with your bushy little tail," I warned. He squeaked and went back into his tunnel where I couldn't get to him.

"Uh! Cudlems! I'm gonna trade you in for a ferret," I said giving up.

"We always don't agree on what is the best way, to get to the place that we're going from here," my phone sang. I picked it up. The caller ID said Jake.

"Hey Jake," I answered.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Trying to get my gerbil to play hide and go seek," I said. "I need a ferret."

"Well, you wanna go to the mall with Lilly and Miley and me?" he asked.

When I heard Lilly was going my heart almost beat out of my chest.

"Yeah I guess," I said trying to sound calm, but inside I was screaming in joy of going to the mall with Lily.

"Cool. My driver will pick you up in a few," he said.

"Okay," I said calmly. But as soon as I hung up I changed into some clothes that Lilly would like. I was hoping she would anyway. One of these days I promise I will tell Lilly that I like her. But she's going out with Jake, so that would get him mad at me, and he's like, my best buddy. I finally have a friend who I don't have to talk about bras with. Uh! I shuddered.

"Goin somewhere Oliver?" someone asked behind me. I turned to see my older sister Courtney. She was Jacksons age, and thought that she was all that, but she wasn't. Jackson told me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought I would tell you that your swim trunks are in the dryer," she said.

"Oh. Thanks," I said. I started leaving my room to get them and passed her in the doorway. "Mrs. Stewart."

I always gave her crap about liking Jackson, even though it was Jackson who liked her. Jackson may think that she isn't all that, but apparantly that is what he likes about her.

"You are so dead you little wormbrat!" she yelled trying to get me. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the laundry room and slammed the door behind me.

"Fine, you may get away from me, but I can still call Lilly and tell her how much you love her," she teased.

"I do not love Lilly!" I said.

"Whatever wormbrat. You like her just as much as I like Jackson," she said. I guess she is totally in love with her.

I climbed out the window after getting my trunks, and ran down to the beach. Jake and Miley and Lilly were already there.

"Hey Oliver I didn't know if you were comin," Jake said.

"My sister, uh, it's complicated," I said.

"My brother thinks that your sister likes him," Miley said.

"Mine too," Lilly said.

"Eew. The only person she likes is her self," I said.

Miley and Lilly giggled.

"So, you ready to swim man?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta go change," I said.

When I went into the bathroom to change. I looked at my scar on my arm from when I was younger. It was when I pushed Lilly out of the way from a big bully back in preschool. He punched me and I fell into the playground equipment, and it bleed all over the place. when it stopped and it was cleaned up with a band aid Lilly kissed it. I felt my fingers over it, remembering how easy things where back then with her. Now she's a young woman, and things are three times as complicated no matter how big that scar is.

"Okay ready," I said when I was done and met back up with everyone.

"Cool. Can we play chicken?" Miley asked.

"Fine but I have to play Jake atleast once," Lilly said getting an evil grin on her face.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you by kicking your butt so fast," he said.

"Dream on lover boy!" she grinned.

"Ladies!" I shouted getting a playful glare from Jake. "Let's just go kick some butt."

They shrugged and we went out to the water until the water level was a little below our chests. I was on Jakes shoulders playing Miley first.

"You're goin down Smokin Oken," she said.

"Miles o' smiles, I think you are sadly mistaken," I said.

"Go!" Lilly declared.

I reached out and pushed Miley off of Lillys shoulders like it was the easiest thing since counting your fingers for homework.

"Oken, you just had a lucky shot," she said.

"Uh huh. Who's next?" I asked.

"Me! I wanna play Jake now," Lilly said.

I smiled. This was going to be good. Jake would have her so easily. I went under water allowing Jake to sit on my shoulders. We got up way easily than Miley and Lilly did. After Jake and I pretended to be ingaged in a good debate on whether clowns liked yellow or electric blue better, Lilly was ready.

"Okay, go on go," she said.

"Go!" I declared.

Lilly locked her fingers into Jakes and they battled it out for a little. Jake was obviously letting her win. All of a sudden he caught her off guard and she splashed into the water.

"Yes!" he said in victory.

"Lucky push," Lilly said in defeat.

"So now it's Lilly and Oliver," Miley said. Lilly got on Jakes shoulders and I was on Mileys. I'm sure Lilly was happy about that. I should've farted while on Jakes shoulders for taking my girl. Not even he or Miley knew about my crush.

"You are so dead Oken," she said giving me the eye.

"Really Mrs. Lilly Vanilly?" I asked. I remember when I gave her that nickname. It makes me feel happy since she likes it. She got it one day when she had vanilla ice cream and it managed to get all on her face. That was probably when we were nine.

"Oh yeah Oken," she challenged.

"Go!" Jake said.

I immeidiatly grabbed her shoulders, something she didn't expect, causing her to loose balance.

"Holy!" she shouted trying to grab onto something before defeatingly splashing in the water. Should I have let her win? No. This makes her want to play me so she can win.

"Ha!" I boasted.

"You suck Oken!" she laughed.

"Is that why I won Mrs. Vanilly?" I asked.

Miley giggled.

About an hour later of playing chicken, marco polo (which I suck at by the way) and just chillin out, we had to get home for dinner. I gathered my stuff up from the beach after drying off a little bit.

"bye Oliver," Lilly said when I dried off.

"Bye Lilly," I said.

"Hey wait let me give you a big, wet, sticky hug," she said spreading her arms out. Any other time I would've been okay with it. I ran away from her, and she stopped eventually but went into a fit of giggles.

I got back to my house and decided to crawl through my laundry room window because the door was probably still locked from earlier. I opened it up, but I heard voices inside talking about something serious so I decided maybe to listen for a while.

"We have to tell the kids sometime," someone said. It was my parents. They were talking about me, Courtney, and my little brother Cody (he's eight).

"I know. We've known for a week now. We have to before it gets too late. I've already put money down on our new house, and called movers," dad said.

Wait movers? What for? Who's movin? We ain't moving.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will be fine with Indiana in no time. Tonight at dinner," mom said. I saw mom give dad a hug when I snook around the corner enough.

"Okay. I think Oliver will take it the hardest. I'm also going to hate moving Courtney right before her senior year," dad said.

"Yeah. But we'll be fine with your new job. We'll start packing next week," mom said.

oh. my. gosh. We are moving. Away from Miley and Jake. But most important, Lilly.


	2. Phase 1

Ollies POV

I dropped everything along with my jaw. How could I move away from my Lilly Vanilly? I decided I hated my parents and all of there little plot to destroy my life. I was born here. Well, no not this spot on the ground, but in this town.

I picked up everything I dropped and decided to go around to the front door. Apparantly the laundry door wasn't locked still.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted to get them to stop talking about moving. My feet felt like they were taking me across ice, like I was going to slip any minute. Nope, it was just neasua.

"Oh hi honey," mom said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Actually I think it would be best tonight if we ate out," she said.

She looked at dad. He gave her a good idea look.

"You would never guess what happened at the beach," I said. I was going to make them feel so guilty.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"Lilly invited me on a trip next weekend with her family to Disneyland. Miley and Jake are invited too. We're going to leave Monday and come back next Sunday if that's okay," I lied. Now they will feel bad for making me miss this. Mom looked at dad for help.

"Let's talk about it at dinner," dad said.

"Okay. Oh and we found this spot by the pier that only people our size can fit in. I really love that beach. I wonder what it would be like to not go there anymore. I'd probably die," I exadurated.

"That's very...good, honey," mom said before leaving so I couldn't make her anymore guilty. I smiled. Phase 1 was complete. Now if I act like I'm going crazy after they tell me we're moving, we can stay.

Half an hour later, I got a phone call.

"Talk to me," I said answering it.

"Hey Oliver, it's Miley," the voice said.

"Oh hi Miley," I said.

Not only will I move away from Miley, I'll move away from Hannah.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to come over to my house for a sleepover tomorrow with me, Lilly, and Jake," she said.

"Sure," I said. I'll tell them then.

"Cool. See ya tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, see ya," I said hanging up.

"Oliver we're leaving in fifteen minutes," dad called.

"Okay," I called back. Cody came running into my room.

"Hi Oliver," he said.

"Whatcha want squirt?" he asked.

"I'm bored," he said.

"Really? What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Unbore me," he said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You're six and a half years older than me, so you're supposed to know."

"I've got an idea. How about we play hide and go seek?" I asked.

"Okay!" he said excited.

"You hide, I'll count," I said.

Cody went screaming out of my room.

"One...two...three," I pretended to count.

When I was sure he was gone I went to look for my shoes. It was okay, because Cody thought I was looking for him. I finally found my shoes behind the couch.

"You ready Oliver?" mom asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Oh yeah let me get Cody," I said.

I went over to the t.v. cabinet where he was all curled up.

"Found ya," I said.

"Not fair!" he said.

"Come on squirt we can have a rematch after dinner," I said.

He reluctantly got out.

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked.

"I was thinking that chinese restaurant on the south side of town," she said. How mean! She was going to tell us about moving at Courtney, Cody's and my favorite restaurant. I must have glared at her.

"You don't want to go there Oliver?" she asked.

"No it's fine," I said covering up the fact I knew all about their little plot.

We got into the car and took off. Cody kept trying to play some road game with Courtney even though we were only ten minutes away from where we were going. When we pulled in dad parked right up front and I helped Cody out. He was a really short eight year old. He _might_ be just an inch over four feet.

"Hello welcome," a lady said. She took us to our table and Cody wanted to sit inbetween me and mom so I got stuck between Cody and Courtney. When I went to go to the buffet atleast I was away from Cody. He's cool, but so stinkin annoying. Although aren't all little brothers?

Mom and dad tried talking with us like nothing was wrong all through dinner, but I didn't buy into their plot. Traitors. I kept quiet all dinner.

"You're awfully quiet," dad said to me.

"Are you guys going to tell us your big news?" I asked.

They switched glances from me, to Courtney and Cody, to themselves.

"What news?" mom asked.

I gave her a don't-play-dumb-with-me look.

"I think maybe it is time," he said.

"Time for what?" Cody asked.

"Okay, well as you all know my buisness is growing, and they are building a temporary buisness out in Indiana. They want me to be the representative there," dad said.

"But dad that's not fair!" Courtney screamed.

"I don't get it," Cody said.

"We're moving," I explained.

"What?!" he screamed so loud that the entire place turned and looked at us. Courtney was standing up now.

"Courtney sit, please," mom said.

"Why?" she asked folding her arms.

"Because we have more to say," she said. Courtney glared at both of our parents and sat down.

"As I said it is a _temporary _buisness-" dad tried to say.

"So wait? That means we're coming back?" Courtney asked.

Dad nodded.

"Yes. We will only be gone for nine to twelve months," dad said.

"But still, that's a long time! How long have you known this? Are we still going to move back into our old house? Will I still go to West Side school with my friends when we come back? What about-" Courtney rambled, but mom cut her off.

"Aren't you going to say anything Oliver?" mom asked.

"What's to say? I've know about your plot ever since I came home," I said.

"What?" mom and dad asked.

"What is there to what about? I knew about your plans ever since I came home," I repeated.

"How?" they asked.

"I was going to go back in the laundry room window so I could unlock the laundry room door, but you guys where in there, so I heard everything," I said.

"Wait you were eavesdropping?" dad tried.

"Oh puh-lease! I was trying to come back in and unlock the laundry door, I just overheard. That's not eavesdropping! And you're the one who knew about this for quite some time dad! What about the fact that you've already bought a house in Indiana? What about the fact that movers are coming soon!" I said.

"What?" Courtney screamed. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

Dad shook his head and put his hand on his screaming temples. Courtney and I both were standing up.

"come on, just please sit down, let's enjoy the rest of our meal," dad said. I was already done anyway.

"Forget it," I said leaving. I stormed out of the door and into our car after opening it with the lock number and sat in the back seat. I sat there in my own fury for about a minute before a figure appeared outside of the tinted windows. It was Courtney.

"Hey," she said. I looked at her with my 'what?' eyes.

"You know you were totally right back there," she said.

That surprised me.

"I didn't think you would ever take my side," I said.

"Our parents are going to destroy our lives. I can make an exception just this once. But don't get used to it," she said. She sat behind the drivers seat, and the rest of the family emmerged from the restaurant within fifteen minutes, and we left the parking lot in an awkward silence. Dad turned on the radio, a thing he hardly ever does, because none of us can agree on music.

The next morning when I woke up I still hadn't said a word to my parents. Even though both of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, I made a note that explained where I was going and taped it to the door as I slipped my way out. My plan was to go to Mileys early. I hadn't even had breakfast yet. As soon as I opened the door, Lilly was standing on my door step almost ready to knock.

"Oh hey Lilly," I said.

"Oh hi. I was going to come see what your doing," she said. "But it looks like your running away," she said looking at my sleeping bag and backpack.

"Not a bad idea," I said pondering the thought. "But it's for Mileys sleepover tonight."

"Oh. well it's not even your breakfast time, so why are you going to go to her house so early?" she asked.

This was a good chance to tell her personally. Than I could explain things just to her, and she could help me out tonight. Yeah, I liked that idea. I'm gonna tell her right now.

"Well, I haven't been talking to my parents ever since last night," I explained.

"Oh really, what happened?" she asked.

"Lilly, this is going to be hard to understand but I'm-"


	3. Telling the secret

I was loosing my nerve with every word that I spoke.

"I'm...I'm...going to get my flashlight in case we decide we need it again," I said turning around and going back upstairs. I can't tell Lilly right now. She will need Miley to talk to when I do, and I can't just leave her hanging. No, maybe I should've done it.

"Okaayyyyy. I'll wait right here for you," she said.

"Great," I said running inside to get my flashlight. I ignored mom and dad, and they ignored me after they had read my note.

"Hey I'm back," I said closing the door behind me when I got the flashlight.

"Cool. So...what's up?" she asked. "You seem kind of jumpy. Maybe a little paranoid."

Why do girls have to be so smart, and yet so clueless? Why can't she just figure out the simple fact that I AM IN LOVE WITH HER??

"Nothin. I've got nothing to be paraniod about," I said trying to be unparanoid. Is unparanoid a word?

"Okay than. So why are you going so early over to Mileys again?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of want to avoid my parents. Like I said, I haven't talked to them since last night," I said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"You'll find out later. I'd rather only have to say it once," I explained.

"Okay. I'll try not to pry it out of you. I mean I can quiet about i- OH WHAT IS IT, PLEASE TELL ME?!" she asked.

"Nope. My lips are sealed," I teased.

"I'm not getting it out of you am I?" she asked.

"Nope," I said turning onto Miley's yard so I could go in.

"Oh hey guys," Miley said opening the door before we got all the way there.

"Hey," we said.

"You're over early," she said.

"Yeah, just felt like it," I lied.

"But what about-" Lily started. Geez this girl didn't even know the secret and she was basically babling about it. I nudged her to keep her quiet.

"Alrightie than, come on in. Jake is coming over soon. I just have to call him," she said. I nodded and she left to get a phone. Lilly turned to me.

"What was that? When are you going to tell us?" she asked.

"tonight. Or when Jake gets here," I said. "Whichever comes first."

Lilly sighed.

"I hate secrets!" she stomped.

"Well you blab them enough."

Lilly dropped her mouth open and turned to me. Miley came in luckily before either of us could say anything.

"Jake will be here in ten minutes," she said.

"Cool, cause that means in ten minutes Oliver is going to tell us his big secret," Lilly said.

"You know you really should have a muzzle," I said to her. she got this real mean, cute look on her face like I just slapped her.

"You're mean!" she said.

"You have a secret?" Miley asked.

"Um...no," I lied. Great now two rumor thirsty girls knew that I had a secret. I'm definatly screwed.

"Get 'im," Miley ordered. They both attacked me beating me over the head with junk until I would surrender. I didn't though.

"Ladies, what are you doing?" Jake asked coming in the front door.

"Oh hi Jake," Lilly said standing up.

"Oliver has a secret and he won't tell us," Miley whined like a four year old.

"Secret time, everyone is all here," Lilly said.

I sighed.

"Fine," I said.

"Yay!" Miley and Lilly screamed rushing to sit on the carpet infront of me. Jake shrugged and took a seat next to Lilly.

"Okay, I never really had a plan on how to say this, so I really don't know how to. I don't want it to be sad, and I don't want it to be dramatic, I just want it to be said. How in the world I do that, I haven't a clue," Oliver said.

Lilly looked at me, having the common sence to know what was next was going to be real bad. How do I say this?

"I'm moving to Indiana in a few weeks," I said.

I could the feel the tension in the air sweep over us, as everyone took it in.

"What?" someone finally asked. I think it was Jake. I didn't want to look up incase one of the girls where crying. I think they might actually.

"I'm moving sometime soon to Indiana. My dad has a temporary buisness transfer there, so we will be there for a year," I said.

"But wait you're coming back to Malibu after a year?" Miley asked. I knew it was Miley but I still didn't dare to look up.

"Yeah. It's only a year right?" I asked.

"Yeah," some three lazy answers came in.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll be back," I said. When I got up I saw Lilly and Miley and Jake. Miley was tearing up but didn't cry. Lilly was crying a little bit and Jake was trying to tell her it was just a year, and that it was going to be a short year, even though it was leap year. Oh well, it was just a day.

When I got to the bathroom I noticed I had a message on my cell.

"Hey Oliver, it's mom. I need to apologize for moving. I know you are going to hate it at first, but we'll be fine, and we're going to come back in a year. Maybe even nine months. Please don't hate us. I love you honey," she said. I closed my phone, finished buisness and left out to the living room where everyone seemed to be doing better. Noone was crying atleast, but everyone was depressed. I should have saved it for tomorrow morning. Everything was quiet when I came back.

Jake still had his arm curled around Lilly. my jealousy boiled to the top, making me mad. But I couldn't show it. Than I got an idea. I'll tell Lilly that I like her before I go to Indiana. Than everything will be fine. But wait, what about Jake? I can't take Lilly away from Jake like that. But I need to. I need to have Lilly before I move.


	4. Packing, day 1

**hey peeps, thanks for the reviews, i just wish i had a few more. not that big of a deal, just please review. i'm trying not to beg for them though.**

8uAll night we didn't exactly do anything. We just kinda talked, or watched t.v. I felt like it was all my fault. I shrugged that off though and went along with it. We went to bed whenever, after eating dinner of pizza and ice cream, and Lilly and Miley telling us about how we might as well shove poisen in our face for all the calories that we took in.

"Who cares, just eat the gosh darn pizza!" Jake shouted after a while. I laughed hysterically though. (A/N: that was something my boyfriend did. long story, let's not get any further into it.)

That was about all that was funny. Otherwise, we ate, slept, woke up. End of sleepover. Lilly had to go to a skateboarding camp to teach littler kids on how to, Jake had a Zombie slayer thing, and I decided I had better get home the next morning. I got home around noon, and unpacked all of my stuff.

"Did you have fun?" someone asked behind me while I was in my room.

"Oh yeah," I said. It was mom.

"Did you get my message?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked coming closer.

"Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know," I said.

She hugged me.

"Oh honey. I wish there was an easy way out. One where you didn't have to be hurt."

"Well there's not," I said.

"I guess than it's not exactly a good time to tell you that we're going to start packing tomorrow. We hope to be out of here a week from Monday," mom said.

"What?" I asked plopping down onto my bed. "You guys hate me."

I was serious.

"Honey, don't ever think that. Dad's moving us to Indiana because he loves us. He's going to be making 4.78 dollars more and hour," mom said.

"Good for dad," I said.

"and did I tell you the good news? Dad's company thinks it will only take nine months instead of twelve," she said.

"Yay us, but it still takes me out of my freshman year in Malibu," I said.

"I'm sorry honey. I don't know what else I could tell you," she said.

"Just go. and what about our pets, do they get to come along?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. And the company is helping with the house payment because we had to move, so we are getting a four car garage with six bedrooms. And there are four bathrooms, for five family members," she said.

"Yippee," I said totally unenthused.

"Well I know something that will cheer you up. The sunday before, I am going to let you and your friends spend the whole day together. and you can have a sleepover that Saturday night with up to ten friends," mom said.

"cool," I said.

"Yeah and Courtney and Cody are going to have sleepovers than too, so we'll have like, 35 people here," she said.

"Wow, cool," I said.

"Don't get too excited," she said leaving, finally.

I rolled my eyes. Why don't moms just get the point from the beginning? I continued to unpack and than went on to MSN. I noticed all of my friends were on, so I joined in their chatroom.

zombieslayer: hi oken. what's up?

pokinoken: nuthin. except my mom is letting me have a sleepover the day we move out of here. u guys wanna come?

Lilyvanilly: sure? how many people and when?

pokinoken: i can invite up to ten, and it's not tomorrow, but NEXT sunday

brownielocks: ur movin that early?

lilyvanilly: yeah what's up with that?

pokinoken: my parents are out to destroy my life, I swear.

zombieslayer: just say you used to know me. it'll soften them up. jk.

pokinoken: ha. halarious.

lilyvanilly: seriously, what r we gonna do?

pokinoken: hate my parents?

brownielocks: now ur halarious.

pokinoken: if you guys come, you're warned that Courtney and Cody are allowed ten people over, so it's going to be a mad house.

brownielocks: guest list time!

zombieslayer: oh boy.

lilyvanilly: yeah who are you gonna invite? Amber and Ashley, since they're nice now, um...

pokinoken: guys I don't know...I have a lot on my mind right now

lilyvanilly: I get it. what's it like moving? i moved here from Connecticut when I was just a baby, but I can't remember that.

pokinoken: horrible

brownielocks: it sucks

zombieslayer: your parents are out to get to you

lilyvanilly: okay. i want to hide under a rock now.

brownielocks: so when can we come up with a guest list?

pokinoken: tonight, at seven thirty meet back here than, and we can discuss it. I'm finally back on speaking terms with my mom.

lilyvanilly: okay well I gotta go. my little brother is trying to put hair removal cream on my pillow case so I'm gonna go rip some of his hair out. bye!

pokinoken: no wonder Cody and Jason are such good friends.

brownielocks: yeah, well I'm gonna go too. c u at seven thirty

zombieslayer: bye oken

everyone signed off, and I did too eventually. who am I going to invite? I ignored that question and went to another website. I sighed to myself around three o'clock and went downstairs to see Cody playing our favorite video game. Mom and dad where at the table making arrangements for what order we were going to pack things. Tomorrow we would all work on getting the office cleaned out, except for the computer.

"Hey little dude. Wanna play me?" I offered. He kept his eyeballs glued to his t.v. screen, but he handed me a controller. I plugged it in and played him. You had to save this girl from evil aliens. I beat him so bad everytime.

"Ha! I got you!" he screamed. The little brat actually beat me!

"Whatever I let you win," I said.

"Cry me a river," he said.

"I will, and than I'll drown you in it," I said giving him a newgie.

We continued playing, and until dinner was ready around five thirty.

"Kids, dinner!" mom called.

Cody and I saved our game and went to eat. Courtney came down with this really wierd pale blush, pink (and I mean VERY pink) lipstick, and blue eyeliner and green mascara, and yellow eyeshadow. She looked like a clown. And than her clothes looked like a colorblind sunday school teacher picked them out.

"What the-" I started.

"Courtney... what are you doing?" mom asked.

"If we move, this is how I will go out in public with you guys," she said. "We'll be known as clown family the entire year we spend out there," she said.

"We already are here," Cody said. I flicked his head.

"Ow."

"Courtney, it's already settled. It doesn't matter how immature you guys act about this, we are moving next monday whether you like it or not," dad said seriously. "Now sit down and let's eat."

Courtney reluctantly sat down, and showed no difference in her attitude towards moving. Dad tried to pretend not to notice, as we said grace before eating potatoes. I stayed silent through dinner. So did Courtney. Actually, come to think of it, so did Cody. So nice to have a family meal, isn't it? when I was done I got up, put my dishes in the sink, and went on the computer. I stayed just playing games until seven thirty. Than I got into the chatroom and discovered Lilly there.

pokinoken: hey Lilly.

lillyvanilly: hey Oliver.

pokinoken: so how are you and Jake doing?

(I always teased her about it)

lillyvanilly: good. it's been five weeks now.

pokinoken: cool. so when are Miley and Jake gonna get on here?

brownielocks: hey guys, sorry I'm just a few minutes late. I forgot to be watching the time.

pokinoken: that's okay.

lillyvanilly: so now can we go over the guest list?

brownielocks: don't you want to wait for Jake?

lillyvanilly: we can start now can't we? Please?????

pokinoken: fine

lillyvanilly: yay! who are ya thinkin of?

pokinoken: 1) you, 2) Miley, 3) Jake, 4) Amber, 5)Ashley, 6)Johnny, 7)Becca, and than I'm lost.

lillyvanilly: I know! Let's invite Jackson so he and Courtney can hook up!

brownielocks: eew. excuse me while I got vomit.

pokinoken: Courtney is already inviting him I think. Hold on I'll go ask.

lillyvanilly: hurry up, I'm all alone!

(she's a little dramatic)

pokinoken: yeah she's invited him.

brownielocks: okay I'm back

lillyvanilly: Courtney Stewart!

brownielocks: excuse me again.

(is Lilly trying to get us alone in here? that would be so cool!)

pokinoken: okay now seriously. who else? I think I'm gonna invite this guy Logan. that makes 8

lillyvanilly: logan from your health class?

pokinoken: yeah. I still need two more people. where's Jake, he's over ten minutes late?

lillyvanilly: hey how about Jared from gym?

pokinoken: oh yeah. okay just one more.

brownielocks: okay I'm back. what'd I miss? And lilly I swear, if you dare say it, type it, or even think it...

lillyvanilly: You missed the fact that Oliver is inviting Jared from gym, and Logan from health.

brownielocks: so what that's like, nine now?

pokinoken: yeah. now who?

zombieslayer: hey guys, I'm SO sorry that I'm late. what's going on?

pokinoken: why where you so late?

zombieslayer: I had to wait until my brother got off. Hi Lilly!

lillyvanilly: hi Jake! hey you wanna hang out tomorrow?

brownielocks: can we get one more person on the invite list and than worry about your little dates. Especually after Oliver and I sign off so we don't have to listen to your love talk?

(but I love Lilly's love talk. And someday, it's going to be directed at me. I'm going to get her at the sleepover. Than we'll be together.)

lillyvanilly: okay. who could we invite?

zombieslayer: how about Zak?

pokinoken: sure. atleast now we're done.

brownielocks: yeah

lillyvanilly: so Jake about tomorrow...

pokinoken: eew

brownielocks: double eew.

Miley and I signed off and Lilly and Jake probably stayed up a while talking. Eeeewwwww!

I went to bed that night a few hours later, thinking about how someday soon, it would be me and Lilly chatting on the computer until some insane hour of the night.

When I woke up the next morning, all I did was take one step out of my door, and mom handed me a box.

"Let's get packing," she said cheerfully, as if we were going to disney world.

"I really hate your optimism."

"Rise and shine. You can go have a little breakfast, and than come back up here and help us," she said.

I groaned very loud and stretched before going to go get a donut or something. When I got back upstairs to the office holding only an orange juice box, everyone else was hard at work. Cody handed things to Courtney, and mom handed things to dad, as dad and Courtney packed their own boxes. Makes me sick. How could Cody and Courtney be working with it? We were supposed to be against it!

I went into the bathroom just to make sure I wasn't going to puke. How could this be happening?


	5. Moving day

**I'm finishing up this story soon, so I can start a newer, and better one that people actually like. Thank you for reading this one though! Reviews aren't expected, but highly appreiciated!**

I walked back into the room to help pack. Thankfully after an entire hour of picking things up, debating on whether to keep it or throw it, and putting it into the box carefully, I got a phone call. It was Lilly.

"I've gotta take this," I said running out of the room. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Olive. What're ya doin?" she asked.

"Packing." My answer was as dried and shriveled as my attitude was towards it.

"Oh. Sad. You wanna catch a movie?" she asked.

"Hold on I'll ask," I said. I put the phone down and went into the office.

"I know we are having such a wonderful time packing today, but can I go catch a movie later tonight?" I asked.

Mom and dad discussed it through their eyes.

"Only if we can get this packing done," mom answered.

I nodded and ran to the phone.

"Hey Lil. I can go if we finish up packing the office in tonight, so I'd better go," I said.

"Okay. I'll call you at eight," she said.

"K. bye," I said.

"Bye Olive," she said. Why did she want to call me Olive? she has so many stinkin nicknames for me. I went back into the office and looked at my corner I was supposed to do. It had more stuff to go through since I had noone else to help me with.

"Hey Cody, I've got it from here, but I think Ollie could use some help, okay?" Courtney asked.

"Okay," Cody said coming over to my corner. I gave him a fist.

"Thanks little dude," I said.

"Yeah whatever. You owe me a game, only this time don't let me win," he said.

"Okay than," I promised, even though he seriously won on his own. I didn't tell him though. My man pride would suffer. Courtney finished quickly so she came to help me too. She boxed while Cody and I went through things wondering if we should keep them. All of a sudden, about fifteen minutes into it, there was this red flash, that we all saw.

"What was that?" Cody asked. We turned to see mom and dad smiling holding our digital camera.

"That's a good one for the christmas card. Don't see it very often," dad said.

"see what very often?" Courtney asked.

"You three getting along at the same time," mom answered. We rolled our eyes but kind of smiled, and than got back to work. I realized that mom and dads space was done, and we only had about a box left to go. I checked my watch. Five o'clock. Definatly enough time to catch a movie.

"Okay we are done," Courtney declared putting the last thing in the box.

"Cool. See ya," I said leaving.

"Where ya going?" Cody asked.

"Um...don't know yet," I answered. I turned out playing Cody some more at our video game, and lounging around, getting ready to pack up the upstairs living room, since we mostly spend our time in the downstairs living room. We brought the furniture downstairs, and boxed everything in there in two boxes. Now we had two rooms done. Tomorrows mission was to pick out our clothes for the next week, and pack the rest of it.

Lillys family picked me up at nine for the movie, and it turned out to be us two and Miley and Jake. Jake and Lilly of course sat next to each other. I got kind of jealous, but decided not to let it bug me too much. When it was done, I got home after promising to be back on I.M. at midnight. When I looked at the clock I had half an hour left, and didn't know what to do until Miley said she would meat me there. So I watched t.v.

The rest of the days followed this patern. Pack, eat, pack, pee, pack, go hang out a little bit, sleep. Pack, eat, pack, pee, pack, go hang out a little bit, sleep. See the trend? It went on like that for the rest of the time until the day. THE day. The moving day. The day where all of sudden I found myself out front, starring into the black hole, of the FOR SALE sign sitting in my front yard. It is MY front yard no matter what for sale sign said, or the persons name on it.

"Oliver? Earth to Oliver," I heard. I snapped back into reality so fast. I saw Miley sitting on the bench, Jake holding Lillys hand, and those two sitting down right next to each other, Lilly pretending to sit on Jakes lap. How do I tell her now?

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You okay? You kinda spaced out."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing," I said.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom, don't go off to Idiana before I get back," he said going into my house. Now if only Miley would go, I would have the privacy I needed to tell Lilly.

"Hey Miley! Come here," Courtney called, almost as if God had counted my blessing. I smiled inside, but I couldn't smile on the outside. We were moving, and there is nothing on this Earth that would make me smile, other than for parents to turn around and say APRIL FOOLS! Or for this to be the part where I wake up and shut the annoying alarm clock off. But I couldn't. because my alarm clock was already on it's way to Indiana. It'll beat me there.

"Hey I'll be right there," Miley called getting up and walking over to Courtney showing her something. I right away sat down next to Lilly before she thought that she was obligated to go over there.

"Hi Lilly," I said.

"Hi Oliver," she said. she looked horribly sad. "I can't believe you're moving."

Oh no. guilt trip. "I know me niether. Although it could be worse. It's just a year, maybe even only nine months. I promise you Lillian Truscott if I don't make it back here in a year, I will hitch hike," I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Deal."

Now what can I say?

"So...Lilly," I started.

"Yeah Oliver?" she asked, begging me to go on.

"I was wondering, you know I've really enjoyed our past years as friends, and I'm ready to say this to you. I love you," I said. I was COMPLETELY shocked that I had actually did that. But what I was more COMPLETELY shocked at was her answer.

"Oh Oliver, I love you too," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. she was actually crying, as we gave each other a hug.

"What about J-" I started. I wanted to know if she was going to break up with Jake or not for me.

"Hey guys," he said coming in and ruining my life altering conversation.

"Oh hi Jake," she said to him. He sat down.

"Oliver you are the best friend I could have," she said continuing our convo.

"ah.." I started, trying not to let her go on with Jake sitting right next to us. "Hey wait huh?" I asked.

Did she just say BEST FRIEND????!!!!! Is that what she thought I meant?

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "And you have to always remember that I love you. You're my best friend ever."

My insides dropped. HOW COULD SHE THINK THAT???

"Oliver, are you ready?" mom asked.

"No!" I shouted, grouchy, angry, mad, all of the above.

"Good than, get in the car," she said.

"Uh!" I screamed. When I looked, I saw Cody and Courtney hugging their friends good bye. It made me think of the one day in the past week where we went out of routine, by having that sleepover. We went through forty pizzas. We had a few leftovers, but not many.

"I guess this is good bye," Miley said coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I nodded. I got a huge hug from Lilly, Miley, and Jake all at the same time. the girls where crying, and Jake was trying his best to calm them down, even though he hadn't controlled himself very much. He wasn't crying, but acted like he could at any moment. I felt myself on the verge of tears. I didn't say much after that, like it would make everything worse.

"I'll see you in a year," I said as I turned and walked to the van to take us to the airport. They all waved at me, and we took off for the airport. When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw a plane taking off. I felt depressed when I saw it. It was like all hope of me and Lilly where on that plane. Escaping us, going off to Jake land.

And that's how it's going to be.

Well, until I come back next year.

-End.


End file.
